Minuette
stripes and rarely a highlight |coat = Light cornflower blue |aura = (S2E11) (S2E26) (S4E15) (S4E22) (S4E25-26 and ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #30) (S5E5) (S5E12 and S6E4) |nicknames = Co (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |cutie mark = |voice = Cathy Weseluck (English, S2E25) Rebecca Husain (English, S5E12) Yvonne Greitzke (German) Francesca Bielli (Italian) Ikumi Nakagami (Japanese) Marta Dobecka (Polish, S5E12) Flora Paulita (Brazilian Portuguese, S2E25 & S2E26) Ioana Dagău (Romanian) |headercolor = #88C8F2 |headerfontcolor = #3D41B3}} Minuette is a female unicorn pony with a Maya blue coat, periwinkle mane and tail with a pigment blue streak and steel blue eyes. She has an hourglass cutie mark, the same as Dr. Hooves's. She shares her design with Sea Swirl and Peachy Pitt. She mouths the word "muffins" along with other ponies in Applebuck Season, has speaking roles in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Trade Ya!, Amending Fences, the IDW comics' story The Fall of Sunset Shimmer and the chapter book Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. Her name is the feminine form of "minuet", a 17th-century French dance, and is also similar to "minute", a unit of time.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season one .]] Minuette is a recurring background character in the series. She first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as one of the trio of ponies heading to Moon Dancer's get-together, appearing in front of Twilight Sparkle near the beginning of the episode. Later in the episode, she appears at Twilight's welcome party and at the Summer Sun Celebration. She also appears in the crowd at the end of the next episode. In The Ticket Master, Minuette stands as a part of the audience in the daydreams of Rainbow Dash and Rarity. During Rainbow's fantasy, she stands between Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine, witnessing Rainbow Dash interrupt the Wonderbolts' performance. Minuette watches Rainbow perform the Super Speed Strut, the Fantastic Filly Flash, and the Buccaneer Blaze. In Rarity's fantasy, Minuette watches Rarity dance with and marry Prince Blueblood. Later in the episode, Minuette appears as one of the ponies trying to extort the gala ticket out of Twilight Sparkle. In Applebuck Season, Minuette drags a banner at town hall, stands next to Fluttershy during the party for Applejack, and mouths, "Mmm, muffins" at the same time as Sea Swirl and Derpy. .]] In Griffon the Brush Off, Minuette stands with White Lightning in front of a market stall. She also frowns at Gilda as the griffon leaves the marketplace. Later in the episode, Minuette attends the party at Sugarcube Corner. In Boast Busters, Minuette and two duplicates watch Trixie's performance. Later in the episode, she stands next to Lemon Hearts as the ursa minor attacks Ponyville and appears inside a building with Sweetie Drops. After the episode's climax, Minuette congratulates Twilight while standing next to Lyra Heartstrings. In Dragonshy, Minuette walks with Twinkleshine in the park. Later, she walks near the fountain, looks up at the smoke, and listens to Twilight speaking. In Swarm of the Century, Minuette appears with a ribbon in her mouth. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she first appears as a unicorn on the animal team. At one point during the song, Minuette appears as an Earth pony on the plant team. In this appearance, she touches heads with Berryshine while singing. She later appears once again as a unicorn on the animal team. During the ice-carving scene, she and a duplicate participates as a member of the weather team. At the end of the episode, Minuette stands between Sea Swirl and Caramel. In Call of the Cutie, she attends Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera and talks with Prim Posy. In Fall Weather Friends, Minuette (and a duplicate) watch the Iron Pony competition, appearing alongside Lemon Hearts. Minuette also appears at the starting line for the Running of the Leaves, standing next to Lyra. At the end of the episode, Minuette is among the ponies bowing in Princess Celestia's presence. In Suited For Success, Minuette attends the first fashion show. .]] Minuette watches Scootaloo performing tricks and the Cutie Mark Crusaders' performance in The Show Stoppers. In Green Isn't Your Color, Minuette attends Fluttershy's first and last fashion shows. In A Bird in the Hoof, Minuette listens to Princess Celestia's announcement. Minuette is among the ponies that Rarity eyes as she leaves. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Minuette appears as a blank flank Earth pony in Rarity's flashback and watches the performance. In Twilight's flashback, Minuette attends the Summer Sun Celebration, appearing next to Twinkleshine once again. In The Best Night Ever, Minuette stands next to Meadow Song during At the Gala. She stands directly outside the V.I.P. section alongside Lemon Hearts and Lyra Heartstrings. Later in the episode, she appears inside the building where the Wonderbolts are. She stands near Lemon Hearts and Lyra Heartstrings once again. Season two .]] Minuette attends the ceremony at the end of The Return of Harmony Part 2. She is among the ponies fighting over Smarty Pants, in Lesson Zero. When the Want It Need It spell is lifted, Minuette finds herself underneath Golden Harvest. Minuette wears a surgeon costume for Nightmare Night in Luna Eclipsed. In Sisterhooves Social, she watches the titular event. In all of her appearances in the episode, she is near Twinkleshine. Minuette is among the ponies gasping at Spike when the dragon announces Apple Bloom's cutie pox. In Secret of My Excess, Minuette walks with Twinkleshine. Later, she accidentally collides with Cherry Berry while running away from Spike. In Hearth's Warming Eve, Minuette appears alongside Twinkleshine in Canterlot. She takes part in and stands in the audience of the pageant. In The Last Roundup, Minuette attends Applejack's sendoff party, standing next to Lyra. Minuette stands in line for apple cider in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Here, she is between Comet Tail and Mrs. Cake. She is among the ponies complaining to Applejack about the lack of cider. Minuette later appears among the crowd during The Flim Flam Brothers. At the end of the episode, she sees the twins off. Throughout Hearts and Hooves Day, Minuette appears alongside White Lightning. In A Friend in Deed, Minuette is among the crowd during Smile Song. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Minuette attends Iron Will's seminar. She is with Twinkleshine in this appearance and in It's About Time. Minuette reads the Foal Free Press in Ponyville Confidential. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she is one of Queen Chrysalis's first bridesmaids, along with Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine. She has a speaking role in Part 1 and speaks in unison with the other two bridesmaids in Part 2. Season three .]] In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Minuette appears in the crowd complaining about Pinkie Pie. In One Bad Apple, she appears at the movies with Twinkleshine and helps get the parade ready. In Magic Duel, Minuette watches the first duel between Twilight and Trixie and watches Twilight Sparkle perform for the Saddle Arabians. In Sleepless in Ponyville, Scootaloo races past Minuette. In Just for Sidekicks and Games Ponies Play, Minuette appears at the Crystal Empire train station. In the former, she rides the train to Ponyville. Season four Minuette appears as a blank flank Earth pony at the Summer Sun Celebration in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. In Flight to the Finish, Minuette stands next to Bright Smile in the stadium. She appears at the tryout fields and watches Rainbow Dash fake an injury in Rainbow Falls, and she boards the train in Three's A Crowd. In Pinkie Pride, she appears in the present day and a filly version of her with braces appears in a flashback. Minuette gets off the train after it arrives in Ponyville in Simple Ways. In Filli Vanilli, Minuette attends two of the Pony Tones' performances. In Twilight Time, Minuette sits with Berryshine at the Hay Burger. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies and For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Minuette accompanies Twinkleshine in Ponyville. She also appears in Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, and Equestria Games. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Minuette and a duplicate have their magic stolen by Lord Tirek. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she appears during Let the Rainbow Remind You. Season five In Castle Sweet Castle, Minuette is depicted in a memory of Twilight's welcome party in Ponyville. Minuette helps other unicorns prepare Ponyville for winter in Tanks for the Memories and attends Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding in Slice of Life. She attends the Grand Equestria Pony Summit as delegate in Princess Spike. She first appears conversing with Caramel and later appears in line in front of Jet Set. Minuette also appears in Amending Fences, in which she is referred to by name for the first time. She reconnects with her old friends Twilight Sparkle and Moon Dancer. During the episode, Minuette states that she and her friends "are always Ponyville visiting Lyra." Minuette appears in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? and at Canterlot Carousel in Canterlot Boutique. In, Rarity Investigates!, Minuette watches the Wonderbolts practice alongside Berryshine. She also appears in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions IDW comics Minuette appears on page 17, on The Fall of Sunset Shimmer page 2, on cover A, in a yearbook picture on cover A, on cover A, on pages 14 and 17, on page 9, on page 10, and on page 16. Mobile game description Minuette has an hourglass for a cutie mark. She has a lot of hobbies and likes to sing. Chapter books Minuette has a speaking line in Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama where she accuses Discord of causing trouble in rehearsal. Merchandise A glitter mystery pack toy with Minuette's likeness was released in May 2012. The toy uses the Twilight Sparkle mold but features Minuette's color scheme and cutie mark. Her name comes from the card that accompanies the toy. According to the European toy package, Minuette "is always on time". The U.S. mystery pack description reads, "MINUETTE is always on time with the help of some magic!" A non-glitter toy of Minuette was leaked in June 2012. Minuette, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. She is right above Rainbow Dash, with a broad smile on her face. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a card featuring Minuette, with the description "Minuette is always on schedule thanks to her magic, and ponies say she's good enough to lord over time itself! Either way, her magic gives her plenty of spare time for her bright, shining smile to be seen all across Equestria. Her action packed life has included making friends in Canterlot and Ponyville, helping all three teams during Winter Wrap Up, and even serving as one of Princess Cadance's bridesmaids! This is one pony you can't just brush aside." Her card is the #39 of its series. Quotes Gallery See also * * * * * * * * References de:Minuette es:Minuette it:Minuette pl:Minuette ru:Менуэтт Category:Background characters